Dark Teacher, Bright Future
by Kathanos Payne
Summary: AU fic, slight OC- Harry is taken right after Voldermorts attack by a strange and desperate man named Setsuna who teaches him the ways of the sword and other skill's.
1. Default Chapter

All Material belongs to its respective owners. The character Setsuna Darkheart belongs to me,his design belongs to Snk and their game Last Blade 2.

He walked down the dark streets mumbling to himself and looking around for anyone to question him and his actions. As he moved on he started to ignore his surroundings, and his mumbling became more frantic to the point of insanity. The mans name was Setsuna Darkheart and if someone had been around they would have heard these words. "She's gone.....I dont know where....he's gone too.....dissappeared....gone! Something bad happened, I know it, Someone took her......but the boy......where did the child go? He seemed to have vanished off the face of the planet......my only child. God why did this have to happen, she made me happy...and stable, without her it will start again....I will start again. And the boy, our son, I was going to teach him all I knew and could pass on....my skills, my power, my hate.......and love.Without them they will come back....it will come back, and start once again......the bloodshed, the slaughter, the deaths of any who would get in my way or bring my wrath upon them. I need something to keep me in check, to anchor me, I need a new heir.....a source of which to channel my anger and love, to teach to feel and be the same as me...to help stop me from the madness and slaughter of innocent that would soon follow. I need a new child to call my own and raise...but where could I posssibly find such a..."

His raving was abruptly stopped as a flash of green light caught his eye followed by the scream of a young woman at the death of her husband and out of fear. It was soon followed by another scream and begging to not hurt the child and then a another flash of green light which silenced the woman. He thought that that would be the end but suddenly another flash, but this one was followed by a sound of surprise by what sounded like a man. He stared at the house from which all this had just happened and noticed the surrounding seemed like a place all its own, he then looked at the sign on the gate and read it aloud to himself "Godrics Hollow". He looked back to the house then smiled to himself almost evily "Perfect".

I know this is really short but this is my first attempt ever at fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it and all critism will be welcomed even flames.


	2. Chapter 2

Setsuna quickly dashed to the house while not making a noise, running at a pace that would make an olympic runner jealous not to mention a certain large cat with tear-streak like markings. He slowed his movement speed as he neared the house then entered through the destroyed door frame. As he made his way around the slight debris he spotted the body of a dead man slumped against the opposite wall of where the door used to be. He moved over to the body like a wraith to see how the man might of possibly died, as he looked over the body he found no markings or injurys that would be a cause of death. He almost sighed as he walked away form the body and went on his way through the house and up the stairs, he knew that a certain form of magic had been used on the man, a spell that would destroy the soul if you will thus causing instant death. When he reached the second floor he headed towards the remains of another destroyed door and entered the room.

This time he did sigh as he looked down upon the dead woman, she had died the same way as the man but as he looked at her memories of his own love struck him. He shook his head to force the memories to leave him then noticed the small child wrapped in blankets only a foot or two from the body of the dead woman, he could only be one and a half at most, an infant, exactly what he needed. He bent down and picked up the child gently, he stared intently at the boy and examined his fresh new scar, potential, and massive spirit energy within with his powers. Smiling gently he spoke to the child who had just woken "Yes, you will do nicely, from this moment forth you shall be my student, my prodigy, my...son."

As he stood up to leave he heard someone comming and quickly ran through the destroyed door and took a running leap over the railing on the second floor landing silently on the first near the door. He bolted outside and dissapeared into the foliage near the house listening as whoever had shown up said something about the Potter family and how James,Lily, and little Harry were such nice people. He glanced down at the child "So you name is Harry Potter eh?" the child blinked back up at him as he said this "Well from now on you will go by the name of your biological father and my lost son, James...". He then chuckled as he ran at full speed away from the house and slowed time around him in a five mile radius, as the effects of this washed over the people near by he made a clean escape. Even if someone had wanted to see him or hear him they wouldnt be able to, not even a blur.

Dumbledore sat at his desk mulling over the dissaperance of Harry Potter. They had an idea of what happened, the Potters had been betrayed, Voldermort had found them and killed them. But there was no sign of Harry, yet signs that Voldermort was dead, this confused him and others that cared a great deal for the Potters. Dumbledore had a feeling that Harry was still alive thankfully but he was taken and that was what got to him the most. He didnt know what to do, all he could hope for was that Harry stayed alive and would be revealed on his eleventh birthday when he would recive his Hogwarts letter.


	3. chapter 3

He shot up in his bed breathing irregularly and in a cold sweat that covered his whole body.He was awoken by a strange dream, in the dream a man and woman that seemed familiar had been killed by a green light and a man he thought he should of been terrified of. Though for as hard as he tried when he was done searching his memorys, he still could'nt place the couple that had died. The dream had been a recuring one and had haunted him for the past two weeks. Also the thought of being afraid of a gangly man in what seemed like a glorified dress made him chuckle. With all the impressive things his father and teacher had taught him, he was a force to be reckoned with.

He reached out and picked up his small lensed and rimless glasses then sliped them on, swinging his legs over the edge of his bed, he stood then stretched before headed over to his door without making a sound. As he opened the door hos father stood in front of his doorway dressed in the same outfit he always wore, no matter what, it was always the same outfit just different colors. Today he wore a very dark charcoal grey version of his usual dark green suit that was reminiscent of a police uniform from meiji era Japan.

Over the suit he wore a long burgundy vest-like coat that went down slightly past his knees, it also had a large collar but no buttons so it hung open at all times. He stared down at Harry with a half smile half sneer "Ready?". Harry nodded and grabbed his blade that had been resting against the wall close to his door, he followed after his father as they headed out to the backyard.

They took positions and stared each other down, his father then unsheathed his sword that seemed to appear in his hands, shadows escaped the sheath with the drawing of the blade and flew into the air like splattered blood. He threw the sheath into the air and an owl swooped down and grabed it before taking off to perch on the roof. He smirked at Harry as a dark power seemed to radiate from the blade which itself was as black as night, he suddenly charged leaving after images in his wake. Harry suddenly unsheathed his sword and brought his blade up just in time to stop the downward strike from his teacher, he dropped his sheath on the floor and pushed at his teachers sword causing him to back off slightly. Harry charged forward leaving a small after image himself and striked diagonally, Setsuna brought his sword up at an angle and let Harrys blade connect then slide down and away harmlessly. His free hand flashed out and caught Harry in the face knocking him back, Setsuna then quickly spun and shot a wave of dark energy at Harry. Seeing this at the last moment Harry brought his sword up then down in a vicious slash that let out a burst of dark energy canceling out his fathers, as the attacks dissipated he found his fathers foot flying at his face, he quickly moved his head and the foot missed by a centimeter but caught him in the side of the head as his father moved his leg to the side and brought it back down. He looked up to find his fathers blade comming towards his neck but he brought up his own sword at the last second and stopped the strike from decapitating him. He pushed the blade away and threw some grass and dirt up at his fathers face, as the clump left his hand he quickly rolled away but also sweeped at his fathers legs during his brief retreat.

Setsuna always expected dirty tricks seeing as he was the one who taught his son to fight that way, he held his hand in front of his face and blocked the clump of grass and dirt but was caught by the leg sweep, as he fell backwards his hand shot out and he turned his fall into a flip. As he was about to land he saw a flash and a burst of dark energy and suddenly his arm and sword were gone in a spray of blood and gore, Harry had shot up and released a burst of dark energy as his sword reached his dads arm, the sword had cut half way then the burst blew the rest of the arm off. His father shook his head and signaled the end of the fight, he chuckled in a creepy manner as a new arm shot out from where his old one used to be, it was covered in blood but he shook most of it off. He walked over to his old arm and took the blade from its grasp, the owl flew down and dropped the sheath then landed on his shoulder. He quickly sheatherd the blade then walked over to his son "You have improved...good, go freshen up then come down to the kitchen...I have something to discuss with you". Setsuna then dissapeared into the house, Harry headed to the bathroom and took a quick shower then got dressed before heading down to the kitchen. He found his father sitting at the small table drinking something, he sat down acros from him and his father suddenly threw something at him, he caught it and found that it was a letter "That came for you this morning...". Harry looked surprised, no one knew were they lived or knew of them for that matter, he quickly broke the seal and opened the letter and read it over "Its from a school called Hogwarts, it says they teach wizards and witches how to use their power and that I've been accepted". Setsuna nodded "I want you to go, theres not much more I can teach you at this time and there you can learn some new powers and what not", Harry nodded slowly "Fine, I will go but it says here I'll need supplies from a place called Diagon Alley".

Setsuna just grinned "Dont worry, I've been there a few times, I know what they are talking about. Anyways we'll go get your supplies today...oh and Happy Birthday" He threw his sheathed blade at Harry. He caught it and looked down at it then up at his father "Are you seriously giving me your weapon?", His father simply smirked at him "Well it is your birthday and you earned it...Well hurry up were going now".


End file.
